


Night out.

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Adlock, Au!parentlock, Parent!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene Adler leaves Sherlock with baby Hamish as she goes out for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night out.

"It's one night out" Irene insisted as she painted her lips red with her lipstick. She stood and smoothed out her little black dress, she pressed a gentle kiss to her husbands cheek. "But you're the one who's good with him! I can't look after him!" Sherlock complained as he studied his wife's outfit choice.   
Irene rolled her eyes and sat on the bed to pull on her red stilettos. "Darling, he's a baby. He's only 6 months old." She states as she stands and leans into the Moses basket to kiss her sons forehead, Hamish giggles and grabs a lock of this mothers hair. Irene manages to release his grip and kisses Sherlock's cheek before joining Mary and Molly at the front door. "Goodbye my love" She blew him a kiss as she shut the door behind her.

Sherlock looked around as he heard the wails of his son. Sherlock slowly approached the crib and peered into it. "Hello Hamish…now if you could stop that so daddy could work…" he spoke slowly, wincing at the high pitched wails. Hamish continued to cry. Sherlock frowned in thought and scooped up his infant son, cradling him close to his chest. This is what Irene usually did when he cried. Sherlock bounced him gently as he walk out into the living room. "Come on Hamish…stop crying" Sherlock whines softly. 

As the sky began to grow dark, Sherlock became more and more panicked while looking after the infant. Every time he cried, Sherlock stood up and paced back and forth in front of the Moses basket. This time he could do nothing to quieten him no hug, milk, food or song will make him stop screaming. 

Sherlock grabbed his phone and quickly dialled for Irene as he bounced Hamish, who rested on his shoulder. "Irene he won't stop crying! What do I do?!" Sherlock's said in a panicked voice and was only met with laughter from Irene on the other end. "Darling, he's a baby. He wants food, milk and hugs. Now let me enjoy my night out. Love you both." And with that Irene hung up and Sherlock threw his phone at the smiley face on the wall. Huffing out. 

Sherlock bounced Hamish gently as he walked along the couch. Standing on the middle cushion he loved his son from his shoulder to the crook of his arm. Rocking him gently. For once he looked into the deep brown eyes of his son, smiling at the innocence and deep thought in his eyes. He gently stroked a hand down his cheek, Hamish nuzzles against his hand gently and stretched out his limbs. Yawning then falling silent as he stared up at his father. Sherlock smiled and watched as his infant son fell into a deep sleep.

Later that night, Irene returned how to find Hamish sleeping peacefully on Sherlock's chest as he was on his laptop. "See he fell asleep then?" Irene commented and Sherlock sat up straight, holding his son to his chest. "No trouble at all, I don't know why you complain so much" replied Sherlock. Irene cocked an eyebrow at him and sauntered off to the kitchen to grab herself a mug of tea. "Well you'll be prepared for the next one then" Irene smirked as she boiled the kettle, Sherlock frowned. "I could smell the alcohol on your breath when you walked in."  
Irene pouted and walked in holding the steaming mug with both hands "oh you're no fun to tease!" She exclaimed.   
"Shh sleeping baby…" Smirked Sherlock and Irene rolled her eyes and planted a kiss on his lips before sitting beside him.


End file.
